


【后翼弃兵】倾囊相守

by RanshinNusuko



Series: 【后翼弃兵】The Queen‘s Knights [4]
Category: the Queen's Gambit, 后翼弃兵, 女王的棋局
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanshinNusuko/pseuds/RanshinNusuko
Summary: 属于Beth和Jolene的我流后日谈
Relationships: Beth/Jolene
Series: 【后翼弃兵】The Queen‘s Knights [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009989
Kudos: 9





	【后翼弃兵】倾囊相守

八十年代初，Jolene的人生迎来了两大惊喜。  
她成为了高级合伙人，肯塔基州的某个律所因此挂上了她的名字；她有了一个女儿，却没有结婚，以此成为了一名单身母亲。  
她的挚友Elizabeth Harmon，一个自恋狂，抱着她刚出生的教女——尽管没人信教——对躺在病床上的她说，一个女人一生最大的幸福，不是找到一个可以共度一生的男人，而是找到一个可以对自己的女儿倾囊相护的女人。  
Jolene笑着说滚。  
她不能在女儿面前叫她亲爱的Beth姨妈Cracker了，所以她得改叫她Beth，有点怪，但还可以接受。  
她的女儿取了她的姓，以Beth的本名为名，起名叫Lisa.  
Lisa和Beth似乎有种天生的亲近，不知道是不是该死的名字在作怪。她不爱象棋——谢天谢地，但却爱上了比象棋更怪的东西，数学和物理学，以至于Lisa仅仅9岁，Jolene就再也听不懂自己女儿在说什么。  
“我以为这玩意主要靠遗传。”Jolene指指脑袋。  
“如果真的如此，这个世界会变得非常无趣。马到KB3.”她的好友姿势优雅，一边喝着苏打水，一边和电话里的Benny Watts下脑内象棋，一边查看着Lisa的数学作业，却还能和她对答如流，活像只悠闲的猫。  
“都怪你，非要送她什么火箭模型，让她这么小就迷上NASA.”  
火箭模型依旧摆在家里最显眼的地方——Beth过世的养母的钢琴上。  
那架钢琴现在被蒙了桌布，成为家里重要物品的展示台，摆着相片、奖杯、奖章以及那个印有NASA标志的火箭模型。  
家里没人会弹钢琴了，每个人都试过。宣称自己曾经学过琴的Benny Watts弹起琴来像黑键和白键闹起武装罢工，Jolene至今还只会弹单手小星星，只有Harry Beltik能完整的弹出几首入耳的曲子。  
Beth也曾经想学，后来发现自己实在没什么天赋，就放弃了。  
毕竟，天赋是种说不准的东西。  
“你应该庆幸她因此喜欢上了NASA，而不是尝试把上面的标志弄下来伪造假支票什么的*。”  
“我倒想，这样就能早点把助学贷款还清了。”  
Jolene瘫坐在Beth身旁。两人已经很少有闲暇时刻能单纯的坐在一起，望着窗外或天花板或其他什么地方打发时间。  
也许是最近工作太累了，也许是相互依偎的姿势太熟悉，Jolene的大脑开始放空，双眼不自觉的渐渐闭上。等Beth打完电话，她已经这样睡着了。  
“Jolene？”Beth需要伸胳膊扣电话，这样势必会吵醒靠在她肩上的Jolene，所以她轻声唤她的名字，想确认她是否真的睡着。  
“替我编个理由让我再睡会，Cracker.”Jolene迷迷瞪瞪的回了她这么一句话。  
这句话让Beth短暂地陷入回忆。  
在她们小时候，Jolene每次夜里偷偷抽烟导致早上起不来，都是用这样的声线嘱咐她，让她找个理由把Jolene没有出现在早餐桌上的原因搪塞过去。  
两人已经是孤儿院的“老油条”，被所有教管人员认定不可能再被领养，再加上两人前科累累，所以在这方面的要求倒是有所放松。  
她们那个时候，时不时就从漆黑的放映厅偷偷溜出去，找个没人的地方呆坐在一起，聊聊天或是偷点“违禁品”。  
Beth还记得自己偷吃镇定剂晕倒之后洗胃出院，被禁止下棋，禁止出门，禁止一切娱乐活动，被罚在宿舍里一个人熬过戒断反应。Jolene总是偷偷溜回来，给她带些吃的，或是把她偷运出去，两人做点刺激的事。  
她们谈论能在孤儿院窗口和围栏内看到的一切男孩子，谈论教职员的八卦，但那时没人敢谈论未来。  
而现在，她们依偎着，活在那时不敢想象的未来里。  
闹钟响起，Jolene终于从睡梦中醒来，似乎过了几秒钟才意识到现实。  
“走吧Beth，该接Lisa了。”她在外套兜里翻找着车钥匙，抱怨道：“是你答应会带她去科技馆的。”  
“我记得。”Beth完全忘了这茬。  
她以自己要上楼拿东西为由支走Jolene出去开车，接着飞快的给Harry打电话——还好她在答应了Lisa之后，就拜托了Harry买票。  
获得了肯定的答复之后，Beth装作无事发生，穿好大衣，坐上了Jolene的副驾。  
Jolene从后视镜里看到Beth，就撇嘴偷笑。她一眼就看出Carcker打的是什么主意。只是她心情很好，没有拆穿，默默的开车去往学校。  
“天才少年班。”Beth望向窗外，“不知道Lisa能否在其中寻找到……”  
“什么？”Jolene问。  
Beth想了想：“朋友，或者奇迹，或者随便什么她在乎的东西。”  
“她不需要是个天才，就已经是个奇迹了。”Jolene顿了顿，看向Beth：“我们都是如此。”  
曾经的两个女孩，巴望着窗台外，看着一个个孩子被那些至少看起来完整幸福的家庭领养走。她们被教导员叫走开饭，吃同样的食物，上同样的课，躺在同样的床上，日复一日的过着没有希望的日子。可她们拥有彼此，她们熬了过来，有了不同的境遇，走上不同的人生。  
现在的两个女人，望向车窗外小小的女孩，她背着大大的书包，走出几乎所有同学都比自己大的课堂。  
大概没有一个词语能供形容这种目睹奇迹的感觉，Beth似乎感觉到幼年的自己和Jolene扒着窗台望向远方，很远很远的地方能显现出她们现在的生活。  
就像Shaibel先生从她第一次胜利那天起，就从她身上看到世界象棋女王一样。  
——The End——  
注释1:指20世纪最大的诈骗艺术家Frank William AbagnaleJr在80年代出版的自传Catch me if you can中曾提到的自己制作假支票的方法，有兴趣的可以去看同名电影。


End file.
